Attempting to Hide
by Fantastic Terror
Summary: Wu Fei wants Duo. But when he finds himself finally in the American's arms, what is it that's stopping him? Just a short little story based on an idea I had. Please R&R!


DISCLAIMER: Wu Fei, Duo, and things from Gundam Wing mentioned do not belong to me. Also, this story contains Yaoi. Just thought I'd let you know.  
  
Wu Fei sat in the plush window seat, staring out through the glass. The clear night sky was glittered with stars, and in the center was the moon, full in all her elegance. It was late, and she was high in to the heavens, her beams shining down on to Earth.  
  
So far, it had been a quiet evening. In fact, the past three days had been rather quiet. It was very enjoyable. He'd gotten done the things he'd been meaning to get done, finished the book he'd been meaning to finish... No shouting. No singing. No Metallica. In short, no Duo.  
  
*Duo Maxwell*... Wu Fei mused. * What a foolish creature. What an idiotic, dense, BEAUTIFUL, foolish creature.*  
For Wu Fei, Duo was not some simple lust. He craved the American so badly, it almost pained him. Even though at times, Duo could be nothing short of irritating to the point of bloodlust towards him, he possessed an allure that he himself knew nothing of. Even though everyone who met him knew of it.  
  
Try as he might, Wu Fei could never even begin to describe what drew him to the violet-eyed pilot. It couldn't have been his personality, could it?   
No... Perhaps his beauty, untouchable, unforgettable... Whatever it was, it was driving the Chinese boy mad.  
  
Seeming to mock his enjoyment of the peace, headlights shone on the road, and a few moments later, Duo recklessly maneuvered the Hummer in to the driveway, missing Heero's Saturn by a hair. All the way on the second floor, Wu Fei could hear the loud sounds of Kid Rock blaring from the car stereo.  
  
Duo hopped out, and unnecessarily slammed the door. The front door also slammed, not too long after. He heard Heero stomping down the hallway and the stairs.  
  
* Here we go.* He rubbed his temples, though the headache hadn't even reached him yet.  
  
Sure enough, he heard Heero yell at Duo. Duo began to shout back. Wu Fei couldn't discern what they were saying. But then the floor shook as the two pilots scrambled up the stairs.  
  
Duo threw himself in to Wu Fei's room, and locked the door behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief, he smiled at the room's owner, who was cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
" Wu! What's shakin'?"  
  
Wu Fei stood, and sighed.  
  
" What did you do now, Maxwell?"  
  
" Nothing." But he wasn't fooling anyone.  
  
The Chinese pilot just shook his head.  
  
" Did ya miss me?" Duo asked, grinning, and shoving his hands in to his pockets. The other boy chose not to answer this. He winced as Duo told him, " I missed you."  
  
Wu Fei looked at Duo. There was a look on his face that was tinged with pain. The other part was indistinguishable. A few seconds later, this look turned cold, and Wu Fei looked out the window again.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
Wu Fei was looking at the stars surrounding L1, trying to see if they formed a pattern, anything to not think of Duo. However, this turned somewhat hard, for the American pilot came up behind him, and slipped his arms around his waist.  
  
" Maxwell, what-"  
  
His sentence was cut off then, for the braided pilot nuzzled his neck, and spoke softly in to his ear.  
  
" I know, Wu Fei. I know the way you feel. I'm not human remember? I can sense these things."  
  
Wu Fei swallowed. This felt so good, being in Duo's arms. But there was still a fact that loomed in the back of his mind. It had always haunted his fantasies, and it haunted him now, too. It was the fact that prevented him from enjoying this experience. He couldn't be with Duo...  
  
" Maxwell!" He snapped, trying to push him away. " I-"  
  
But Duo turned him around, and kissed him. Wu Fei felt his knees grow weak from this kiss alone. He started to sink to the floor, but Duo caught him, and they drifted to the floor together.  
  
Duo put his hands on the other boy's face, and the glare that had been plastered there melted away.  
  
" You want this." Duo told him softly. " I know you do. And I want you, too. So why?"  
  
Wu Fei attempted to look away, but Duo brought him to look him in the eye.  
  
" Why, Fei?"  
  
Six bitter words left Wu Fei's mouth.  
  
" Because I can't be with you."  
  
A puzzled look appeared on Duo's features. He softly sighed.  
  
" Tell me why..."  
  
But the boy wouldn't answer.  
  
" Please." He thought perhaps a kiss would help to melt some of the ice wall he'd put up, so he gently placed a short kiss on his lips.  
  
" Wu Fei..."  
  
" FINE!" Wu Fei snapped. " I'll tell you! If you let me be with you, I'll fall in love with you. And everyone I love dies! I LOVED Meiran, damn it! And I loved Treize, too! I don't... I don't want you gone."  
  
At first, Duo paused, going over Wu Fei's words. But then he paused, and smiled gently. A hand caressed an ivory cheek.  
  
" That won't happen. I AM Death. It can't touch me. I won't be taken from you. I promise."  
  
Wu Fei hadn't thought of this. As it pieced together, it made so much sense. Duo was INDEED Shinigami, the God of Death. So how could he die? What was more, he'd protect him from dying as long as he could. He'd mastered his powers. Over the past year, throughout the war, his friends had been close to death several times. But because Duo cared for them, they were saved. And now, Wu Fei would be safe with him.  
It was as if Duo read his thoughts, for he smiled, and said.  
  
" Didn't think of that, huh?"  
  
A slightly amused look invaded the boy formerly known as pilot 05's face.  
  
" No. I did not. It makes sense now, though..." He ran his finger over Duo's lip. " All right, Maxwell. You win."  
  
He placed his hand on the back of the American's head, and drew him in to a kiss.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's note: ta-da! I have succeeded in writing another sappy story. Tell me what you think of it. Oh pleeeease? 


End file.
